


Breadsticks and Secrets

by RealReggietales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bruises, Child Abuse, Fluff, Humor, I think I'm funny, Knight Yahaba Shigeru, Kyoutani's family doesn't like magic, Kyoytani's parents are not good people, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Thats right folks we're switching things up, Witch Kyoutani Kentarou, yahaba is taller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealReggietales/pseuds/RealReggietales
Summary: Kyoutani and Yahaba talk in a tavern about what to do about Kyoutani's family
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Kudos: 40





	Breadsticks and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is once again a prompt from the OTP generator, and I thought is was really funny

Honestly, of all the luck in the world, they just had to have bad luck.

Which, considering the fact that they had a witch as part of their quest group should have been the opposite.

Except Kyoutani, the aforementioned witch, had not been with them at the time of the demon attack, and was instead gathering ingredients at a flea market that was miles away from the forest they were fighting in.

And if he overexerted himself, he conked out for hours at a time. 

He usually managed to keep it together, sometimes exploding with frustration and anger, lashing out with a force more powerful than any of them had ever seen. Every outburst left him drained and guilty, but he always felt too awkward to go back and apologize, wondering if they would laugh at his attempts to say sorry.

Despite his flaws, Oikawa, a bandit and the leader of their group, decided to bring him along, privately telling the group that if they played their cards right, his outbursts would work in their favor.

And he was right. Most of Kyoutani's outburst worked in their favor. He slayed enemies with spell after spell, working off steam at an alarming rate, then promptly passing out the moment they were all gone.

Yahaba, the group's rogue knight that they managed to pick up from a city near a river, was usually left picking up after Kyoutani, working damage control, and making sure the witch was okay.

After the demon attack, they managed to meet up with Kyoutani at a tavern, the rest of the group excusing themselves so they could wash up, ane mend their wounds and clothing, leaving Yahaba, looking worse for wear, with Kyoutani, who looked even worse.

"What happened to you?" Yahaba asked him, not really expecting to see a banged up Kyoutani who was only supposed to be browsing a flea market for herbs and spices.

Kyoutani grunted, and said, "Ran into some family."

Yahaba winced in sympathy. Family was a sore subject for the witch. He didn't say anything about his origin to anyone, except once when he was feverish, and trapped in a cave with Yahaba. He had confessed to the knight that his family disapproved of his entire lifestyle, and it got even worse when they discovered he had the affinity for magic. They held very outdated views on things, and had decided that the only way to 'cure' Kyoutani was to beat it out of him.

Yahaba looked at the witch in front of him, staring at the bruises on his face. They would last for a while, and Kyoutani would have to explain something to the group.

"Are you gonna tell them, or are you gonna lie again?" Yahaba asks sharply. He motions towards a waitress, and she brings over a basket of breadsticks. Kyoutani grabs one, and pick at it, mulling over the different options he has.

"If you tell them, they can help you," Yahaba says. He knows Oikawa has the connections to get Kyoutani protection. "Your family, even though they hate magic, has probably hired a tracker. You know they have the money and resources. They don't want news of a highly esteemed political figure's son doing magic reaching their opponents, so they will stop at _nothing_ to get you. _Nothing._ "

Kyoutani is staring at his bread, unblinking, and scrunching his nose, and Yahaba knows this is the sign for when he's about to cry. He was harsh, but Kyoutani needed to hear it straightforward and ckear.

Yahaba only wants to protect him.

"Okay." Kyoutani whispers, softly, still staring at the bread. 

Yahaba reaches over the table to grab Kyoutani's hand, linking their fingers, and rubbing his thumb against Kyoutani's hand.

Now that he has a proper look at Kyoutani, Yahaba can see that the bruises are large, too large to be a human hand, though there is the bruise in the shape of a human hand around his neck, and on his cheek. Some of them are thin, like a cane, and Yahaba brows furrow.

"Okay. We're gonna tell the group about you're family, we'll come up with a a plan, and after that we'll get some new clothes, and treat your bruises. Is that good?" Yahaba asks.

Kyoutani nods, but says, "What about you?"

Yahaba looks at himself, and shakes his head. "They're not as serious as yours."

Yahaba stands up, grabs his sword, and turns towards Kyoutani, but before he could help him up, a loud yell came from the counter at the front of the tavern.

"I know you've seen this boy! Where is he!" The woman's voice is accompanied by a loud slam. She's smacked the counter and is pointing to the piece of paper in her henchman's hand.

The two stripes are evident as to who she's looking for.

It's Kyoutani.

Yahaba quickly scans for an exit, and spots a big window on the side of the building. 

He slams a few coins on the table, as payment for the breadsticks, and for what he was about to do.

The woman has continued to yell, and her broad gesture knocks a little girl right in the head. Her father stands up, and starts to shout at the woman. Her henchman stands in front of her, facing the angry man with a neutral expression

All the commotion incites panic and yelling and pushing and shoving, which is perfect for the knight and the witch to escape.

Yahaba hauls Kyoutani out of his seat, the other boy's wide eyes still staring at the woman in fear, and pulls him towards the window.

At the pace they're going, it won't be enough to break it.

Yahaba starts to sprint, dragging a stumbling Kyoutani after him, and the window gets closer.

They reach the window, and Yahaba turns toward Kyoutani, hugging him close, and shielding him from the rain of glass.

They fall into the shrubbery below, Kyoutani's head still tucked into Yahaba's chest.

Kyoutani rolls off of him, and into the grass, pulling Yahaba up to stand next to him.

There's still yelling from inside, and it causes Kyoutani's eyes to go wide again, eyes flicking between the rolling masses of people still in the tavern, paying no attention to the broken window.

Yahaba pulls him away from it, and heads to the dirt path.

"What- What about the group?" Kyoutani asks.

Yahaba replies, "They know where the rendezvous point is. They can find us there."

They walk along the path for a good while, before Kyoutani pulls something out of his cloak.

It's the basket of breadsticks.

Yahaba starts to laugh, thankful that the air has cleared a bit. They still have a lot to talk about, but for now they can easily joke.

"You took those?" Yahaba asks after catching his breath. Kyoutani's face is red, and it's Yahaba's new favorite color.

"I panicked." The witch mumbled.

Yahaba laughs again, and Kyoutani starts to giggle.

They make it to the tree the group agreed was their meeting point, and Yahaba sits down, taking off his armor, and setting it beside him.

Kyoutani stands next to him, breaking pieces off a breadstick and eating it.

Yahaba pats the space between his legs and Kyoutani, with his face red and a breadstick between his teeth, sits down, his back to Yahaba's chest.

Yahaba rest his chin on Kyoutani's shoulder, and takes a breadstick.

"Hey, those are mine!" Kyoutani says.

"I don't see your name on 'em." Yahaba teases. 

Kyoutani huffs and settles back into Yahaba's chest.

They feed each other breadsticks, and murmur secrets, as they watch the sun slowly set beneath the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> The original title for this was 'Wait, why did you take those?', with the summary being: On a pit stop to a tavern, Kyoutani and Yahaba witness a bar fight, and decide to leave, instead of getting involved.  
> The title was in reference to the breadsticks Kyoutani takes, and the fic was originally supposed to be funny and lighthearted, but it just delved from there, and got much darker than the original idea.  
> It's still slightly fluffy and funny, but I did not expect myself to start writing a traumatizing past for Kyoutani. In my defense, it is past my bedtime.


End file.
